evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Revealing the Monster Within/Gallery
Gallery Images Charles Muntz revealing the monster within.png|Charles Muntz revealing his true colors, having gone completely insane, murdered several innocent people just because he was paranoid that they were going to steal "his" bird, and will stop at nothing till he then snatches her. Sloan and Bree revealing their true colors to Eliza.jpg|Sloan and Bree Blackburn revealing themselves to Eliza Thornberry to be the ruthless poachers who kidnapped the cheetah cub she tried to save, and also plan to kill a herd of elephants with an electric fence. Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors.png|Prince Hans betraying Anna, revealing he never loved her, he was just manipulating her for the throne. He then locks her in the room to freeze. Lotso demanding the toys' obedience.png|Lotso revealing his true evil colors as he locks Andy's toys at Sunnyside. Palpatine2-jpg.jpg|Palpatine revealing his true colors to Anakin Skywalker in the climax of Revenge of the Sith. Cecil Fredericks revealing himself.png|Cecil Fredericks revealing himself as the sinister scoundrel he truly is and his plan to steal the tablet of Akmunrah. You're in Control.webm 001265809.png|Darrell Boxman revealing himself to have ratted out Lord Boxman on Cosma as he prepares to launch his master into the sun and take over his company Box More. Yokai's Reveal.jpg|Robert Callaghan revealing himself when Hiro and the others discover Yokai's true identity. Tortoise John rising to power.png|Tortoise John revealing his plans to Rango. ernesto_true_nature.png|Ernesto de la Cruz revealing his true colors to Miguel, having poisoned Hector and stole his songs for his own gain. He then has Miguel taken away. Eddy's Brother's true nature.png|Eddy's Brother reveals his true sadistic nature by mercilessly abusing Eddy. Varian revealing true nature.jpg|Varian reveals his true vengeance-seeking colors to Rapunzel by betraying her. Cozy Glow reveals her true nature.png|Cozy Glow revealing her true power-hungry nature and want become most powerful pony in Equestria proclaimed as Empress of Friendship by take over School of Friendship. No_one_touches_her_portrait.png|Doofus Drake reveals his true nature while protecting portrait of his late grandmother, in result her fortune, which inherited, corrupting him into greedy psycho. Bellwether's evil grin.png|Dawn Bellwether revealing her true colors when Judy Hopps discovers that she is the mastermind behind the savage attacks. PRSPD_A-Rangers.jpg|the A-Squad Rangers reveal themselves to be traitors of S.P.D. as they capture Doggie Krugger and take him to Krugger's nemesis, Emperor Grumm. Stinky_Pete_the_Prospector.png|Stinky Pete revealing his true colors to Woody, Jessie and Bullseye after sealing the vent shut and revealing that he framed Jessie for turning on the TV last night. Ramsley rising to power.png|Ramsley revealing to Jim Evers his treachery to Master Gracey and he plans to have Jim's wife Sara marry the Master. The evil butler then flings Jim out the window. Rourke_with_the_missing_Journal_page.jpg|Rourke revealing his true intention to steal the Atlantean crystal from the people of Atlantis. The true nature of Waternoose.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose revealing his true colors as he banishes Mike and Sulley into the human world. Cassieref2-1-.png|Cassie Rose reveling her true nature to Jesse's gang and the Youtubers as she is The White Pumpkin. Clayton revealing his plan to Tarzan.jpg|Clayton revealing his true colors to Tarzan and his sinister plan to cage all the apes before locking him in the brig. Royal Pain unleashed.png|Gwen Grayson revealing herself as the evil Royal Pain. Boingo revealing the monster within.png|Boingo revealing himself to be the evil Goody Bandit. Gutt_whispers_to_Manny_revealing_his_true_nature.jpg|Captain Gutt revealing his true nature to Manny when the mammoth refuses to join his crew. Anim shockwave pinchy.jpg|Longarm Prime reveals himself to be the true Decepticon double agent, Shockwave, to Optimus Prime, Prowl, Bulkhead, and especially Bumblebee-the very 'Bot who sent the framed Wasp to jail. Eric tasers Kim revealing his true nature.png|Eric betraying Kim Possible, revealing himself to actually be one of Drakken's Synthodrones. He then tasers Kim, knocking her unconscious. Sailor John's true colors.png|Sailor John exposing his true ruthless nature to Thomas as he reveals that he really planned to keep Captain Calles' treasure for himself. Tord_revealing_the_monster_within.PNG|Tord revealing his robot and scheme to Tom. GravesFrostVillainReveal.png|Miranda Frost revealing her true nature when she reveals that she is the one who betrayed James Bond and that she works for Gustav Graves. Turbo-king-candy-33505100-500-203.gif|King Candy unravels his true nature and form as he reveals himself to be a ruthless tyrant and that he is Turbo in disguise. Vbeckettbetrays.jpg|Tobias Beckett betrays Han Solo and Dryden Vos. Storm King betrays Tempest Shadow.png|Storm King revealing his true colours to Tempest Shadow by admitting that he was just using her to help him take over the world. Obadiah Stane revealing the monster within.png|Obadiah Stane revealing his true colors to Tony Stark by betraying him. umbridge_reveal.png|Dolores Umbridge reveals her true colors to Harry Potter. Makotoeyesglows.jpg|Makoto Aizen reveals his true colors to Minato brothers that he was possessed by an alien named Cereza. DOTM-Sentineltraitor.jpg|Sentinel Prime reveals himself that he made a deal with Megatron to bring all the surviving Decepticons and their home planet of Cybertron to Earth. evelyn_true_colors.png|Evelyn Deavor revealing her true superhero despising self to Elastigirl, stating that she wants them to remain illegal, before placing Elastigirl under her hypnotic control. Felix and Zee.png|Felix and Zee revealing their true colors to hired the assassins Tom (Fox Mask), Craig (Lamb Mask), and Dave (Tiger Mask) to murder the family so they could collect their inheritance. Bites.png|Pennywise/IT revealing his true colors to Georgie by viciously tearing off his arm. Morgana reveals her true nature.jpg|Morgana reveals her true plan to Melody that she used her to steal the trident from her maternal grandfather's, King Triton. Elsa Schneider betrays Indy.jpg|Elsa Schneider betrays Indiana Jones that she was a Nazi who wants the journal that will leads them to the Holy Grail. Enik reveals true colors.png|Enik revealing his true colors to Rick Marshall. Double betrays Maverick hunters.png|Double betrays and kills the Maverick hunter replies revealing to be a Maverick sent by Sigma. Dragonball_super_Frost.jpg|Frost revealing his true nature. Videos Transformers Animated The End of Blurr|Longarm Prime reveals himself to be the true Decepticon double agent Shockwave, as he compacts and seemingly kills Blurr in order to maintain his cover. Ratchet and Clank Past 146 Meeting Ace Hardlight|Ace Hardlight revealing a darker side as the Dread Zone champion to Ratchet and Clank. Blood Feast Island Pansy Aqua Teen Hunger Adult Swim|Willie Nelson revealing himself to be a man-eating monster as the Aqua Teens discover dead bodies in their attic. Frost Gets Exposed DBS Episode 34 English Dub Palpatine Reveals Himself - Revenge of the Sith 1080p HD|Palpatine revealing himself to be a Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious. Toy story 2 Woody tries to leave|Stinky Pete revealing his true nature to Woody, Jessie and Bullseye after sealing the vent shut to prevent the three from escaping and also revealing that he framed Jessie for turning on the TV last night. Coco - Hector's Passing|Ernesto de la Cruz revealing his true colors to Miguel, having poisoned Hector and stole his songs for his own gain. He then has Miguel taken away. The Karate Kid - PART III - Terry Reveal Himself and His Plan|Terry Silver reveals his true colors to Daniel LaRusso, as he reveals himself, John Kreese and Mike Barnes to be planning revenge against Daniel and Mr. Miyagi. Power Rangers S.P.D. - A-Squad Captures Doggie Cruger Episode 36 "Resurrection"|The A-Squad Rangers reveal themselves to be traitors of S.P.D. as they kidnap Cruger and take him to Emperor Grumm. The Shining - Bat Scene (1080 HD)|Jack Torrance revealing his true nature to Wendy as he starts going crazy at her. Megaman X4 Double's Betrayal|Double reveals himself as a Maverick sent by Sigma. Category:Galleries